Elementary, Dear John
by Not that way never go that way
Summary: If John had said a little more at Sherlock's grave... Johnlock would totally happen. Rated M for possible smut in later chapters and mild language.
1. Elementary, Dear John

John stood above the marble grave, looking down at Sherlock Holmes' name.

"You told me once that you weren't a hero… um.. there were times I didn't even think you were human, but, let me tell you this; you were the best man and human… human being I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, that's… uh. There."

"I was so alone, and I owe you so much."

"Look, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't. Be. Dead. Would you do that, just for me, just… stop it. Stop this!"

Sherlock stares at John from a distance, giving John still no indication of his continued life, yet whispering so softly that Sherlock himself could barely hear it. "John.."

"Sh-sherlock... I-I couldn't say it. The simple words of life that I wanted to tell you I-...I couldn't, and I'm sorry for that. I could never say that I-...dammit, Sherlock! I can't even say it to your grave. Sherlock I- I..." he clears his throat, reaching down to touch the top of Sherlock's grave. "... Okay fine, look, I...love you, Sherlock. I mean, you of all people. Why did it have to be you? Oh, the great Sherlock Holmes, the most brilliant man in London... but now...now you're gone, and now I can never tell you." A single tear streams down his cheek, falling onto a stray petal on the ground. "I'll never let go you bastard. Do you hear me!? I'll never let go."

Sherlock steps out from behind the tree, his expression as unreadable as ever. It was as though he had never left John and went tumbling down the side of a building- as though he had never told John that he'd lied to him since the day they met- as though he only had been away for a matter of minutes. "Yes, I can hear you John, there's no need to shout."

John looked up to see where the voice had come from, seeing Sherlock standing there without a care in the world."Sh-sherlock? Sherlock?! SHERLOCK!? What the hell are you doing here? You're dea- you're supposed to be dead! I SAW you jump. I saw you die. I saw your bloody, motionless body on the pavement. I saw you be taken away. You can't be here!"

Sherlock smirked that all-knowing smirk of his, walking the slightest bit closer. "Oh, really now John, surely you can deduce from me being here that I'm not actually dead." Sherlock glanced at the grave then back at John before continuing. "Yes, you're right, I really CAN'T be here. I shouldn't be visiting my own grave, one might end up thinking I've come back from the grave, what a ridiculous idea. Can't have that." Sherlock gave the grave one more glance almost nervously. "I should go."

"Wait Sherlock, did you...did you just hear all that? What I just said?"

Sherlock pauses and turns around, not looking him in the eye. "Which bit? Oh, um, yes. Actually. I heard you. I know eavesdropping isn't decent, but you were being quite loud and I couldn't help but overhear it."

John's cheeks burn bright red. "Well then," He gulped, nervously coughing to shake it off. "just forget I said anything...um..." John was speechless. "So tell me, why did you do it, and why show me that you're alive now? Doesn't that...ruin your plans or something?"

Sherlock turned back and around towards the parking lot, to prevent John from seeing his expression past his popped collar. "Jim Moriarty had me trapped on that rooftop. The only way to stop you, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson from getting sniped was to commit suicide and let everyone think I'd been a fake." He looked back at John in the eyes, his own eyes unwavering. "I hadn't intended to tell you...it's just that I saw you, um. I saw you crying and..um. What I mean, John, is that despite what Lestrade, the others, and even *I* may say at times, I do have a heart and I-...I do care." With that Sherlock gave John one last pleading look before turning back around and beginning to walk away. "Do not follow me, John. I have to leave."

John stood there confused, not knowing how o react or what to do. 'Why would he not want him to come with him? He could help him. He didn't just want to let him go like that, but Sherlock said "Do not follow me..." I should know by now to trust him, but...it's hard- just letting him go and get get out of my grasp once more...'

* * *

Sherlock thought a great many things over before deciding to text John from his phone the next day:

/Baker Street. Come if convenient. -SH/

Sherlock pauses a moment after sending the text, adding this on as an afterthought:

/Could be dangerous. -SH/

2 Minutes later, Sherlock received a response saying:

/I know. I'll be there in 5 minutes. -JW/

* * *

Sherlock stood in the shared flat of 221B Baker Street, playing a song of his own making on his violin to help him think things out.

'I need to leave John alone. If I were to attempt to contact him it would put his life at risk, yet still...I'm..'

Watson walks up the stairs but pauses when he hears the violin. He opens the door as he used to, then closes the door behind him and takes off his coat to hang it up. He turns around to finally look at Sherlock.

Sherlock finishes his song a short while after John sits down. Setting his violin down, but keeping the bow in hand, Sherlock looks John dead in the eye. "John...you must understand that you cannot give anyone you know any indication that you know I'm still alive."

"I know, Sherlock. I would never do that, you know that, right?" Watson looks back at Sherlock in the eye, as if knowing that Sherlock is reading him and knows he is telling the truth. "You trust me, right Sherlock?"

"Of course." Sherlock began fiddling with his bow nervously, pacing about the room, continuously switching his glances from where he was going to John and back. "John, I obviously brought you here to give you some important information that cannot be conveyed by any other means." Sherlock began, sitting back down in a plain and futile attempt to calm himself and keep his logic going.

"Despite this meeting, I want you to know that we will not be able to keep in much contact due to the present circumstances." Sherlock looked down and away and picked up a glass swan that had been sitting on the table in curiosity, the swan suddenly incredibly amazing and distracting. "I also thought it would interest you to know that _." Sherlock quieted his voice and spoke faster with his last three words, so much to a point where John couldn't even guess at what he had said.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I can't hear you. Could you say that last part again?"

Sherlock sighed and set the swan down, taking a renewed interest in his bow, examining the hairs close-up. "Obviously, I said _."

"Sherlock, I can't hear you. You have to speak up, for Christ sake."

"Damn it, Watson, can't you simply deduce what I'm trying to say? Ugh." Sherlock sighed frustratedly and took out his phone, texting out a message to John.

When Watson pulled out his own phone to look at the message, it read:

/I love you. -SH/

Watson was surprised. He didn't think Sherlock would return his feelings. Watson looked straight at him. "Um... y-you" John cleared his throat "love me?" he felt happy and warm inside but also really quite confused. 'Why would Sherlock love me? Knowing Sherlock it...It just doesn't make sense.'

Sherlock stood up and walked over to Watson, gently and ever-so gracefully dropping his hand down to grasp John's hand, pulling their hands together in a manner that would allow John to feel his pulse, bending down to his eye level. "Don't be ordinary, John. You should be able to deduce that. My pulse is speeding and my pupils are dilated, what do you think that means?" While Sherlock was saying these logical things, still his eyes were continuously glancing down to Watson's lips. With their close proximity, it would only take the slightest effort...- Sherlock cleared his throat and backed away, seemingly having regained his mind. "I should think it obvious, Watson. Elementary."

* * *

((Author's note: So, sorry if there are some spelling/grammar errors, I don't write very often. This is actually a edited transcript of my friend and I roleplaying over facebook, so hopefully it isn't too confusing or too dialogue-filled. If anyone has anything to say that might be helpful to make the writing better, let me know! :D I always appreciate someone willing to assist!))


	2. Indeed, Elementary

Watson stood up and grabbed Sherlock's hand and held it in his own as the other cupped Sherlock's face. He leaned in so that their lips were less than an inch apart as he repeated Sherlock's words..."Indeed. Elementary." Watson closed the distance between them. He kissed Sherlock sweetly and softly.

After a few moments, he pulled away to see Sherlock's reaction.

Sherlock stood there for a few moments just breathing, his eyes half-blinking a couple times. He looked at John longingly, gulping in a somewhat effective attempt to get his emotions in check. "Glad you finally understand." Sherlock looked at John with more certainty this time, leaning in and locking both their hands together, bringing them up to shoulder height as he kissed Watson, using the fact that John's hands are linked with his own to his advantage by pulling Watson's hands towards him, deepening the kiss.

Watson didn't move at all. The only muscles he was using were his lips and tongue. He developed a want, no, a need to be with Sherlock, at that moment, nothing mattered. The fact that Sherlock faked his death didn't matter. The fact that he fell in love with a somewhat dangerous man was nothing. Only the sweet taste of Sherlock. The best feeling in the world was to be wanted- to be needed by Sherlock Holmes, not to mention being kissed and held by him. He wanted this, and he wasn't going to let him go without a fight. No matter what happened, he would protect Sherlock. He would protect the one he loved.

Sherlock pulled Watson's arms around him and onto his own hips, reaching his arms around Watson's back and neck, pulling their bodies together.

After a few moments, Sherlock leaned his face away and turned it to the side to rest his head on John's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "John. I need you to return my...hug." he said awkwardly, nuzzling the slightest bit into John's neck.

"I would be glad to." Watson hugged Sherlock back- not a sweet hug, but a tight one. He loved this. Being cradled in the arms of the one he loves. Having Sherlock nuzzle in his neck as he nuzzled back. Now and then he would kiss the tender spot behind his ear. He wanted Sherlock to know how much he loved him and how much he would show it and how much he was there for him no matter what, whether it be to comfort him, or to stand by his side in battle. He would do anything, for Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief, sliding one of his hands up John's neck and into his hair, fiddling with the strands. "John. I can't be with you as much as I would like, you aren't safe with me until I destroy Moriarty's web." He pulled his head back to look John in the eye, his heart thumping faster than it ought to.

"Sherlock, I know that being with you is dangerous, but the fact is that I'm not leaving your side. I'm not letting you go. I don't let people I love get ripped from my grasp." Watson looked Sherlock deep into his eyes before he gave him a hard reassuring kiss. He took both of his hands and cupped Sherlock's face. "I love you, Sherlock." He said sternly, "Don't forget that...Ever." John moved a piece of Sherlock's hair that had fallen in front of his face softly and gently. He wanted to be comforting to Sherlock, but the truth is that he didn't know how. The only thing that he could do was tobe there with him. To never leave his side.

Holmes gazed at Watson forlornly, finally showing him that expression that he always hid for when John wasn't looking. "While I appreciate your sentiment, the fact is that I cannot allow you to be killed."

"If giving up my life saves yours, then so be it, Sherlock."

Sherlock grabbed Watson's shoulders sternly, a sudden urgency ablaze in his eyes. "No, John!" He closed his eyes and breathed out to calm himself, pausing to ensure his voice wouldn't crack before continuing. "Who would stand around looking impressed when I finally destroy Moriarty's web and start solving cases again?"

"Sherlock, I didn't say that I was going to die but, if the moment came, I wouldn't hesitate." Watson put his arms around Sherlock and just stayed there for a minute. "Rright now It doesn't matter. You're here, in the apartment, with me."

Sherlock lightly pushed Watson away to arm's length, his eyes downcast. "But you are going to die if we keep in much contact. I can't-" Sherlock finally looked up at Watson, his eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall but never did.

After a moment of this, Sherlock inhaled sharply, letting go of Watson's shoulders and looking pointedly at the ground. "I cannot allow my precious blogger to do that. I have to leave. I should not have contacted you, it was a mistake. For once in my life, I wasn't thinking properly." Sherlock began walking quickly out the door, forgetting entirely about his violin. Sherlock had thought he hadn't been thinking before, but in truth, he had weighed the pros and cons beforehand and calculated many different ways this could end before contacting John, it was now that he was letting his newly found uncontrollable heart get in the way of his thinking.

Watson looked at Sherlock and knew what he was going to do. "Sherlock, I know that you don't want me to get hurt, and you can't be in contact with me, but it wasn't a mistake that you contacted me. Don't ever...don't ever say that. You don't do anything without cause, and you texted me for a reason." Watson walked over to Sherlock and kissed him. "That's why you texted me, and I understand why you can't contact me, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm here for you. I always have been and I always will be. By now you should know that I will do any possible thing for the people I love. I won't stop you, but I love you Sherlock. Don't...Don't get yourself into to much trouble, will you? For me?" Watson smiled sadly for a second and waited to see what Sherlock was going to do. Stay a little while longer with him...or leave...?

Sherlock closed his eyes when Watson kissed him, and left them closed until he eventually said "Watson." Opening his eyes, his expression was normal, as though they were simply talking about another case. "I need you to stop doing that."

"Now *that* I refuse to do." Watson looked in his eyes looking for some sort of emotion. "I love you."

Sherlock returned his gaze, his eyes remaining calculating. "Really John, I need you to stop doing that. I can't think properly when you're...doing that, so stop it."

"Do I really distract you that much? Maybe I should do that more often." Watson said with a smirk and kissed Sherlock's earlobe. "What about when I do that?"

Sherlock sighed, annoyed at his blogger's distractions. "John, that is probably a bad idea. If I can't think, I can't figure out how long we have until the snipers arrive."

Watson felt kind of sad inside but he understood where Sherlock was coming from. "Then think. But do make sure to tell me when you have finished unraveling that web of yours."

Sherlock's hand moved up to rest on John's shoulders. "John, I need you to refrain from rising suspicion in the people around you- that means you must to continue to mourn my death and visit your therapist. Can you do that?"

"Of course. Anything to keep you in the clear. How long to you think this is going to be?"

"I can't say how long. Dismantling the web could take years."

"How much longer here until you have to leave?"

* * *

((Author's Note: I think there's something wrong with me. I have all day to edit and post, yet as soon as midnight passes and I get super tired, I get the sudden uncontrollable urge to finish the chapter an post it. That's ridiculous! I can't even think properly at 1 in the morning, much less make corrections to something I typed when I was slightly more sane! Well, regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and criticism would be appreciated!))


	3. People will definitely talk

((Author's note: Just a quick warning before you read this chapter- this is where the smut starts, so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, I suggest you stop reading here!))

* * *

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed, letting go of John, poking about the room and looking out the windows before returning to John's side. "About an hour."

"Oh, Sherlock... I-I... *clears throat*... I was wondering If you wanted to...um... _?"

Sherlock looked at Watson, cold and calculating. "I can deduce what you're trying to ask and the answer is yes, _John_," He quickly advanced towards Watson and backed him up against the wall, hitting his bare hands against the wall in the process. "_I would_." Sherlock whispered into his ear, his own body pressing up against John's.

Watson's eyes opened wide in shock. He didn't think Sherlock would take the lead. Watson didn't move. He was wondering how the great Sherlock did things. Watson couldn't help but moan. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out of his mouth. "Sherlock, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Watson was oh-so hoping Sherlock was thinking the same thing as he.

Sherlock pulled his head back and leaned in to John's face, only stopping when but an inch parted them. "I'm likely thinking about a great deal more than you are." John could feel Sherlock's breaths that came out as wiibbly wobbly as time. Obviously, he wasn't used to being in such close proximity with anyone.

Sherlock finally leaned in and kissed John, practically consuming John's entire mouth in the process.

John closed his eyes tight. He kissed Sherlock back with such passion. He didn't want this to end. John freed his hands from Sherlock's grasp and wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled Sherlock as close to him as he could. John stopped kissing his lips and kissed lightly on his cheek before slowly kissing his jaw line, doing a trail of kisses along his neck. He nibbled at Sherlock's ear and kissed the sensitive place behind his ear. He felt Sherlock shiver. He tried to make Sherlock feel like Watson was the only person that was there for him and the only one who could make him feel this way.

Sherlock's cool demeanor dropped for a split second, his eyes betraying that he had never felt anything like that before, but returned the smallest moment later. Sherlock began running his hands all over John's body, as if trying to feel and memorize every shape and every muscle before he finally just reached underneath John's striped shirt, finally feeling everything with his own bare hands, pulling in John for another kiss aggressively, his tongue fighting for total dominance.

John moaned a little as he tried to grasp his surroundings. John felt defeated. Sherlock had won. He felt like almost every muscle in his body couldn't move. He let Sherlock take control. John unbuttoned Sherlock's dress coat and slid it off his arms to throw it on the couch beginning to unbutton Sherlock's shirt. He wanted to feel the warmth of his bare chest. He wanted to feel Sherlock's muscles ache for his touch. For once, he wanted Sherlock to be in control. He wanted to feel...dominated. And if was his heart, body, and soul that Sherlock wanted, then it was his heart, body, and soul he would have.

Once Sherlock's shirt had been entirely unbuttoned, he grabbed at John's shoulders, pulling him and pushing him forcefully until they reached John's old bedroom, it looking the same as it used to, John having no heart to come back and take his things.

Sherlock shoved John down onto the bed, not bothering to be gentle, he tugged John's shirt off impatiently.

John tried to help with his shirt but ended up getting in the way so he gave up helping. He just let Sherlock unclothe him. After Sherlock got his shirt John hoisted himself up enough so that he could kiss Sherlock.

He unbuckled Sherlock's belt, but dared not interfere with what Sherlock was doing.

He calmed for a moment, pausing and looking down to watch his newly shirtless John fiddling with Sherlock's belt, admiring the view of John's muscles flexing as he pulled the belt out.

Sherlock crawled on top of John's sitting form, gently pushing him all the way down onto bed, straddling him and letting his hands roam as he kissed John's neck and downward, leaving a small inconsequential bite or two at his collarbone.

John moaned a little louder than he hoped to, "_Nh...Sher-sherlock..._" He didn't know what to do. He was paralyzed in ecstasy. All he could do was lay there and take it all in as much as he could, to remember this moment.

Sherlock slid his hand down John's side to his pants, rubbing over the fabric to create friction. "You may not want to be too loud," He smirked as he leaned over, lowering his voice to whisper in John's ear, rubbing faster as he spoke, "People would _definitely_ talk." he purred, licking down John's neck and consuming his chest.

John pressed his body against Sherlock's lips. He put his hand in Sherlock's hair and took a handful of it. John was getting impatient. He pushed Sherlock off to the side, crawled on top of him and started to rub the fabric over his crotch. He bent down and whispered in Sherlock's ear "What are you waiting for?"

Sherlock looked up at John, trying to keep up his poker face, yet obviously panting and blushing deeply. "Not waiting, really. _Experimenting._"

* * *

((Author's note: I hope it isn't too bad, I don't tend to write much smut. Maybe I should stick to fluff? Feedback would be great, let me know what you think! Oh, also, awesomeness points to anyone who noticed the Doctor Who reference in there.))


	4. Lost without my blogger

"Don't let me stop you."

Sherlock smirked at that. "Of course not, John. You're part of the experiment." He looked up at him, using the fact that John was on top of him to his advantage by roughly tugging the blogger's pants down and off of him, taking his underwear and socks down with it, letting the material fall off the bed and onto the carpet.

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock's lips. He then crawled off Sherlock and pulled Sherlock on top of him. He unbuttoned Sherlock's pants and took it off with his underwear, rubbing Sherlock's member as he looked at Sherlock. His facial complexion was just beautiful. He wanted this. He wanted Sherlock, and he would have him.

"Ahhn..." Sherlock moaned and lost the strength required to hold himself up with his arms, falling lightly onto John's chest, his whole body shaking with pleasure, yet still trying to suppress his cries.

John let Sherlock lay on him. He started to rub Sherlock's back sweetly as he kissed Sherlock's neck softly and sweetly. John stopped for a moment and asked "Are you quitting on me now?" John then smirked, kissing Sherlock's temple comfortingly. "Whenever you're ready."

Sherlock finally calmed down, lifting himself up from John's body and hovering over him. "S-sorry. I...have never felt anything like that before, it caught me off-guard." He looked down at Watson's length and back up to his face. "I apologize."

"I didn't mean to leave it alone for so long." He reached down to run his hand up and down Watson's length, obviously fumbling here and there, but getting the job done nonetheless.

John moaned and let Sherlock do what he wanted. John wasn't going to refuse. "Aaahnh" he liked it very much but he didn't know what to do after this. They didn't have much time and John wanted Sherlock to be inside him before he had to leave again. "Sherlock, can you please...help me more?"

"Ah, yes...that." Sherlock looked around a bit before gulping and looking back at John awkwardly. "Er...how does it...work?" His mouth twitching up at the ends apologetically. "I've never...uh...I didn't think the information on how it would work with a man would ever be important, and I don't waste my mind with useless trivia..."

"Um..well" John clears his throat. "... Do you want me to show you?"

Sherlock paused just half a second to think before he spoke. "Sure."

"Well then, first you need to..." John stopped talking as he took Sherlock's member in his hand and rubbed it a bit and put it at his entrance but not entering. "All you need to do is push in, but you have to go slow to get settled"

"You're sure that's... Okay, alright then." Sherlock pushed forward gently, carefully sliding it in. "Am I..doing alright, John? Doesn't that hurt?" Sherlock looked down at John with concern.

"I'll be fine...I just need to adjust. Continue all the way in and stop." John's entrance did hurt, but because Sherlock was going slow, he thought that he could take it.

Sherlock nodded, continuing into John, inhaling and biting his lip the slightest bit as he got deeper. His hands slid up to caress John's muscles, feeling him as much as he could. When he finally got all the way in, he gulped and looked back to John. "You alright?" He leaned over (thank god he was tall) to gently plant a kiss on John's lips, his mouth lingering.

John breathed in a bit and replied, "Y-yes, just stay there for a moment." After a little bit the sting had gone away a bit and he then rubbed Sherlock's arms. "It's okay Sherlock, just go slow. I'll tell you if it's too much."

Sherlock licked his lips nervously before he slowly began moving himself in and out, making sure to pace himself despite his want to have him right then, obviously suppressing noises from coming from his throat.

John started to breathe harder. The pain was slowly going away, all that was left behind was the feeling of his lover inside of him and it felt so good. "Sherlock? If you want you can go faster. It's feeling better."

"Oh, thank god. That was getting tedious." Sherlock swiftly sped up his pace, pulling John up onto his lap, caressing any part of his body that he could reach. As the pace quickened, his breathing began coming out in huffs, no longer able to even breathe properly.

John starts tug on on Sherlock's hair. "Oh...oh god...Sh-sherlock..." He runs out of words to say and just breaths as much as his lunges will let in. He hangs onto Sherlock's neck and starts to go into the same rhythm as Sherlock. He leans forward and starts to nibble on his earlobe and slowly kisses every part of his neck.

Sherlock groaned, his voice coming out in a growl. "..John..." He spoke quietly, much lower than John had ever heard him speak before. Sherlock reached down and started pumping John's member, bringing him to his release as soon as he could.

John moaned loudly and released on Sherlock's stomach. John started shaking in ecstasy. John got up and started to jerk on Sherlock's member helping him get to his release as well.

Sherlock came not long after, panting heavily as he breathed out "John." under his breath.

As they both lay there panting, Sherlock pulled John and rolled over to lay on him as he hugged him with a death grip. "I love you, John Hamish Watson."

John smiled and pulled Sherlock away just enough so he could kiss Sherlock's forehead and replied, "I love you too, Sherlock- with all my heart." John held him there catching his breath. He had just been with the man he developed love for. Sherlock Holmes returned his feelings which made John's stomach have butterflies and his heart feel light. He never realized how much he felt like this when he was around Sherlock.

John felt a slight wetness on his neck and looked down to see that The Sherlock Holmes was crying, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I have to leave, yet I am lost without you."

* * *

((Author's Note: Wow, it's really difficult for me to write smut! Well, I hope it didn't turn out TOO bad, but luckily, in this next chapter we'll be back onto angst and fluff and cutesy stuff, so HAPPY DAY!))


	5. I promise I won't forget you

"I know you do, but if you ever need me- and I mean ever, contact me in anyway you can. I love you so much Sherlock, and it's because of that love that I'm not going to let anything happen to you." John started to cry as well. He lifted up Sherlock's head and gave him an emotional, comforting kiss. "I will always love you, and I'm always here." John looked him in the eyes, remembering every detail because he knew that he wouldn't get to see them for very much longer.

Sherlock coughed nervously, pushing John away and standing up, grabbing some napkins to clean himself off with, clothing himself as soon as he was clean. "This isn't like me. I'm not supposed to have a heart." He smiled falsely before obviously struggling to pull his face into his usual emotionless one, sniffling and wiping away his tears as soon as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

Sherlock walked over to the window and looked out of it as John began to clothe himself, pensively but anxiously analyzing the street. "We should not have done that. It is going to be more difficult to pretend I'm dead when I have feelings- feelings that go against my mind and tell me to go to you."

John froze and looked at Sherlock. He walked towards Sherlock and pulled him away from the window just in case anyone was looking, "You are Sherlock Holmes. You don't let anything get in your way in doing whats right..." John put his hands on both sides of Sherlock's face and cupped it.

"For the..." It was very hard for John to say this, but he knew that Sherlock would get hurt if he let his feelings get in the way of what Sherlock was going to do. "For the time being, f-forget about me." John swallowed hard.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way. Do this for me Sherlock, will you? Do it because I love you." It was becoming harder and harder for John to speak. "Sherlock please...be careful." John kissed Sherlock sweetly and then hugged him. He didn't want Sherlock to leave. He wanted him to stay with him forever, but John knew better than that after all the years of working with Sherlock. After all those years, he knew more about Sherlock than Sherlock would've liked.

Sherlock looked at John, his chest heaving with the weight of his burden, leaning in to give him one last passionate farewell kiss. It was soft and sweet, but filled with fire and a longing that cannot be described.

When he finally pulled away, he brushed a stand of hair from John's eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a comforting smile. "I am _not_ dead. You are _not_ dead. I _will_ return, someday. Please be patient with me, John."

"Haven't I always been patient?" John said with a wink. "I will always wait for you." John looked at Sherlock's facial features trying to memorize each detail. Remembering every detail of his past. "I will be patient, Sherlock- but you have to promise me that you will come back to me. No matter what happens, you will come back to me." John said as he grabbed Sherlock's shirt and looked into his eyes as if reading his feelings.

Sherlock looked John dead in the eye. "Of course. Don't be stupid, John. I would not be able to avoid doing that, not with this new piece of information."

John laughed and kissed Sherlock with a smile on his face. "I don't want you to go Sherlock." John said as he started to frown.

Sherlock smiled back at John sadly. "...and I don't want to go. You're not making it any easier..." He gently pushed John away, but the meaning in it was lost when he pulled John in for a quick hug before turning and running out the door, daring not to look back for fear of his feelings stopping him from leaving.

After a moment passed, Sherlock burst back through the door. "John! Donot _touch_ my experiments! Iloveyou, bye!" and with that, he was there and gone in a flash.

John wanted to give Sherlock one last kiss before he left but he knew this was for the best. He looked around the room and saw that everything was different now, especially the bed. He hurried to tidy up the room and tried to make it look as though no one was here.

John then left and had to have his depressed face on again. It was hard at first because he knew now that he was alive and that they were just together, but then it became quite easy after thinking that he could not simply go back to 221 Baker St. and kiss him, for he would not be there now, nor anytime soon.

John then went to his apartment that he had gotten after Sherlock "died" and sat down at his empty table and burrowed his head in his arms and began to weep quietly.

After he left, Sherlock had secretly stayed behind a little and hid to ensure that John made it to his new place safely. As he left to return to his own apartment, he pulled out a different phone than he had been using to text John last time.

When John got the message, it read: 'Nobody is watching. Please don't cry when it isn't needed."

John looked at his phone. His eyes were wide open, he looked around quickly and then looked at the window. He hurried over to the window and looked everywhere outside in search of Sherlock, but he wasn't there.

John thought that looking out the window wasn't the best idea right now. John closed his curtains and sat down on his one person chair. He looked at the text over and over again reading it. He didn't know what to say back. He didn't know if he should.

So he did nothing. He just sat there thinking about Sherlock. Praying that he would be alright through all of this. Thinking back to all the happy times they spent together- trying to keep Sherlock fresh in his mind. But then, he would have to forget Sherlock was alive and pretend that he was dead, that he was gone and he is not coming back. He would have to relive the past few months he's been "dead." John whispered so softly that he could barely hear himself... "Sherlock Holmes, I promise I won't forget you...ever"

* * *

((Author's Note: Yaaaay, we're finally back to the fluff and angst! As is tradition, I would love feedback on what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome!))


	6. I'm back, John

-Nearly a year later-

John picks up the newspaper on a Saturday morning, sitting down in his chair as he began to read the headline;

'Dead Detective Comes Back From the Dead?! Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective long considered to be dead returns from the grave, bringing concrete proof that his 'Archenemy,' Jim Moriarty did in fact exist, the police department...'

John jumps up quickly and looks out of the window. He walks around in circles around the room and repeatedly murmured to himself, "What? Did he really do it so soon?" John the paused and then grinned. "Of course he did, he's bloody Sherlock." Sherlock promised that he would come back for John, so now John had to wait for his Sherlock. His excitement became so great he paced the floor.

It was the mid of February, still chilly outside. John had a fire going to keep him warm. He had so many emotions going on at once...he looked at the newspaper and then threw it in the fire. He didn't need it. He knew what was coming. He knew it better that any other person.

John heard booming footsteps dashing up the stairs and through the hallways of his apartment building before Sherlock burst through his doorway, looking about the room, then- having found his target, settled his eyes on John. He didn't say anything. It was as though he was evaluating everything about John's current condition and living condition with a couple glances, which, to be fair, he probably was.

John looked at Sherlock, he knew what he was doing. He stood there and let Sherlock finish. "You done?" John didn't let Sherlock answer. He walked over to Sherlock and kissed him deeply and lustfully. He hadn't been able to feel the warmth of Sherlock's lips for so long. John put one hand on Sherlock's neck and the other around his waist, pulling Sherlock as close as he could. John pulled away but still held on to him, "I hope you don't plan on leaving anytime soon." John kissed him one more before pulling away, waiting for an answer.

Sherlock just stood there unresponsively, barely having even responded at all during the kisses.

Eventually, Sherlock practically tipped over and fell on John, although it ended up more like a glomp. Having Sherlock's body leaning so heavily on his, John couldn't help but take the chance to notice how incredibly thin Sherlock had gotten, even having already been quite thin from the get-go. "I'm back, John."

John was so happy to hear those words. It made him feel safe and...home. While John was feeling Sherlock's stomach he confronted Sherlock, 'You haven't eaten, have you?" John saw the look in Sherlock's eyes. It meant that he was guilty. John pulled up Sherlock's shirt and looked at his stomach. He ran his free hand over Sherlock's stomach while the other hand kept his shirt. "S-sherlock..." John didn't think that he would be this skinny. He looked at Sherlock in a sympathetic way, "You're eating something right now." John got up and he grabbed Sherlock's hand and dragged him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "What do you want? I have pretty much anything. You have to pick something, you know. I'm not going to let you leave that spot without eating something." John looked over at Sherlock assertively.

"Wait," Sherlock pulled John back, leaning in to kiss both of his cheeks before passionately kissing his lips, reaching his hand up to twirl strands of John's hair lovingly. This kiss was soft, although it felt as though Sherlock was trying to express everything he felt when they were apart just through that one, simple kiss. Their tongues danced rather then battled, Sherlock's hand gently reaching up to run down John's shoulder to his hand, carefully holding his hand as though he could break at any given moment.

When they finally pulled apart, Sherlock slowly dropped his hand from John's face, yet kept their hands together. "You're one to talk, you've lost 16 pounds since I last saw you." He hugged him protectively, knowing exactly how John had felt. "Food it is, then. Grits?" He pulled away, nodding to John as he sat back down.

John looked at Sherlock, then he started his search for grits. John got the kettle going and put the grits on the counter. He walked over to Sherlock and stood behind him to bend over some so he could whisper in his ear, "Sherlock? Have I told you that I love you, recently?" John then kissed Sherlock's tender spot behind his ear and slowly went down. He moved to Sherlock's right side and raised his right hand to Sherlock's face and moved his head towards him so they were face to face staring into each others eyes. John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock in a soft and sweet yet hard and emotional way. Before John knew it, the kettle went off. Braking the kiss and looking into Sherlocks eyes for only a moment, he moved back into the kitchen. He took the kettle off and put it to the side as he he got two bowls and put grits in both of them. He then poured the hot water in and stirred 'till it was smooth.

John put two spoons in the bowls then picked up the bowls to move them to the table and sat across Sherlock. John wanted to talk to Sherlock, but he just didn't know what to say. "So...Sherlock? What happened when you were taking down the web?"

Sherlock looked over at John blankly for a moment before his eyes glinted with mischievousness that could only barely be noticed. "That story is long and tedious. Let's talk of something more pleasant- There's been a murder- some freelance writer. There were four straw dolls left at the crime scene, nailed to the walls, should prove to be exciting."

John looked at Sherlock in puzzlement. "They already put you on a case? But you were just declared 'Not dead.'" With his face still showing puzzlement, he ate his grits and put his bowl in the sink to wash out the bowl and put it on the dish rack.

John then walked over to the sitting room and sat down. "...and why straw dolls?"

* * *

((Author's Note: Eh, I feel like it could have been better, it being the big important reunion an all, but whatever. As always, I'd love feedback, so let me know what'cha think!))


	7. I missed you, Sherlock

"They haven't put me on the case yet, but they will."

"Why are we talking about it when you haven't even been hired?" John only said this because he didn't want Sherlock to leave. He wanted to at least spend some time with him.

"Because, John- they will hire me on this case, and I know that because the papers say they haven't gone anywhere with the investigation, and-" Sherlock cut himself off as he looked over at John curiously. "You don't want to talk about his case, you're distracted, you're thinking about something else, what is it?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, It's nothing." John tried to hide his facial expression from Sherlock. "Carry on, what information have you gathered from this case?"

"You wouldn't be distracted if it was nothing."

"It's none of your _business,_ Sherlock." With that John walked to the coat rack and put his jacket on and walked right out the door. He started walking to no where in particular, he just wanted time to think.

"Jo-" Sherlock stood up as John left, staring at the door in confusion.

After a moment of consideration, Sherlock dashed out the door and sprinted after John, catching up to him in a matter of moments and assertively grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking. "John. I want an explanation."

"You want to catch the killer right? Let's go see what we can find out." John lied. He didn't want Sherlock to find out that he wanted him all to himself because he hasn't seen him in a year. He didn't want to be selfish, so he thought having things go back to normal would fix everything, but to John it felt wrong. It felt like it would never be the same.

Sherlock looked at John doubtfully, still refusing to let go of John's wrist.

He looked down at John as if evaluating him before leaning down and picking him up bridal style, beginning to carry him back into the apartment, despite John's protests.

"Sherlock, put me down. **Now**. This is not funny, put me down." John secretly liked it. He waited 'till Sherlock got back to the apartment and asked this time, "That wasn't funny, will you put me down now?"

Sherlock smiled widely and giggled, "To the contrary, I think it's quite funny."

He finally set John down on the couch delicately, yet didn't move from standing directly in front of him, intimidatingly. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"What are you talking about? I answered your question."

Sherlock searched John's eyes, scanning his own mind for everything John had said in an attempt to figure out when he had answered the question. Sherlock paused, his eyes widening in realization. "You wanted more personal time with me." He sat down next to John, facing him apprehensively. "John... my work is very important to me, and I will never stop... however, the case can wait until Lestrade contacts me about it."

John looked at Sherlock with a '_you can't be serious'_ face, looking into Sherlock's eyes and seeing that he wasn't lying.

John looked at his mouth and dove right into the warmth of his lips. He pushed his tongue into Sherlock's mouth and slid it across his. He rose his hand onto Sherlock's face, cupping it. He missed these lips so much, and now he has them back at last.

Sherlock closed his eyes and just felt the kiss, taking it in as much as he could. He crawled on top of John and wrapped his arms protectively around him, never daring to break the kiss.

Sherlock was so caught up in it that he didn't even notice that his mobile phone was ringing.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and pulled him as close to him as possible. John slid down on the couch onto his back and slid Sherlock further onto him. Pulling Sherlock as close as he could, he started to tug at Sherlock's hair. He then started to unbutton his shirt. He wanted to feel his warm flesh against his hands.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss down Sherlock's neck and nibbling on his earlobe. He whispered in Sherlock's ear, "I missed you, Sherlock."...and with that, he kissed Sherlock's jaw line and made his way back to Sherlock's lips.

* * *

((Author's note: I got a little lazy with this one, but I'll probably fix it someday, if I remember. Heh, I hope it isn't unreadable, but I did give it a shot. ^.^' ))


	8. Are we a couple?

Sherlock spoke in-between kisses, "I..- missed you-...too,- John..." Sherlock pulled John's shirt over his head and threw it on the table, continuing to kiss him, every now and then trailing his kisses all over John's face before returning, when they were interrupted by a stern knock on the door. "Sherlock, John, are you in there? I'm coming in." Lestrade walked right in before either of them had time to react, the both of them getting caught red-handed.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, then at john, then back to Sherlock in surprise. "..Am...I interrupting something?" Sherlock looked straight back at Lestrade, an annoyed expression on his face. "Yes, you are. Now, what is it? You want me on the straw doll case, correct? I'll get on it, but in the meantime, the doctor and I need to get dressed."

John's face became bright red in embarrassment. "Lestrade, could you... go out for a minute?" Lestrade nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. John then kissed Sherlock sweet but fast and pushed Sherlock upwards off of him. John then fetched his shirt and fixed his hair. He walked over to Sherlock and then fixed his hair a bit, not even realizing what he was doing. "That was a bit...embarrassing." John cleared his throat and looked at Sherlock as if waiting for a response.

Sherlock glanced at John as he was buttoning his shirt. "It was?"

John forgot Sherlock has no shame or embarrassment in him. John just looked at Sherlock and said, "For you It was not, but for me that's another story."

Sherlock simply nodded in acknowledgment as he finished with his buttons. As soon as John was finished putting on his shirt, he hollered to Lestrade, saying that it was okay to come in.

Lestrade opened the door and walked in. "You could have left a sock on the door, or something." he looked at John, expecting him to say it was a misunderstanding.

"Lestrade, we're not a couple!" John looked at Sherlock and then back at Lestrade. "Now what is it? What's going on now?"

Sherlock blinked and glanced over at John. "We're not?" Lestrade furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at Sherlock for a second before clearing his throat and preparing to tell them the details of the murder so far. "The victim's name is Bale Baker, he was found two days ago in his apartment with several gashes on his chest, rug burns around his neck, and we think he may have been drugged." he holds up the person's file and places it on the table for Sherlock and John to examine.

Sherlock scanned the paper and looked up at Lestrade. "There were gashes on his chest, yet his clothes remained unscathed, so he was stripped before torture..."

"But why would they bother putting his clothes back on him?" John looked at Sherlock and then back at the papers Sherlock was holding. "The murderer could have something personal against the victim, but a random killer would probably just kill the person and run off and someone with a grudge would leave his clothes off to spite them, but this person had the decency to put his clothes back on. Multiple Personality Disorder?"

Sherlock licked his lips in thought. "No, this person knew what they were doing, if they had multiple personality disorder, they would have called the police about the body, try to save them, or simply run away in fear. I think we're dealing with someone who wants only someone in the police to know about the gashes, they could be a code of some sort."

Lestrade nodded and thought for a second, glancing between the consulting detectives. "If you're not a couple, then what exactly _were_ you two doing?"

"That is none of your business Lestrade. Is there anything else you would like to ask or tell us?"

Lestrade looked surprised at John's reaction, but continued on, nonetheless. "Please look at this case when you're not...busy." and with that, Lestrade nodded at the two and went on his way.

John hid his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. Once again everything was going down hill. He just wanted a little time with Sherlock and then got interrupted. John looked at Sherlock and asked him in a small voice, "Shall we get on this case?" John didn't want to but he knew Sherlock is the only person who can catch the killer.

Sherlock continued on, ignoring John's question as though he had not heard him. "If I'm correct in what I believe is the roman numerals on those gashes in the photos, we still have two days to prevent the next victim, I have a pretty good idea of who they might be, we have plenty of time. We're not a couple?"

John looked at Sherlock in surprise. "Do you want to be a couple?"

John never would have thought he would hear Sherlock speak _those_ words. He didn't know whether to be happy, worried, or both, so he just sat there with butterflies in his stomach which he hoped would go away soon.

Sherlock looked away and blinked a couple times quickly. "Well, I don't _necessarily_ want to, I just...thought we were a couple. Do we not do everything couples do? We kiss, we have sex, we go on dates- well, _sort of_ dates. Crime scenes can be romantic."

John first looked at Sherlock confused, "Crime scenes aren't romantic. They're full of dead bodies and gagging smells. But..." John reached over and turned Sherlock's face so Sherlock was facing John. John leaned in a kissed Sherlock softly, "We are only a couple if we both say we want to be. I want to be, do you?"

"Fair enough." Sherlock paused for a moment in thought. "What types of things would that imply?"

John looked at Sherlock and smiled, "Anything you want it to."

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "We don't have to be if you don't want to, but I still get to kiss you."

"Who made up that rule, exactly?"

John smirked, "They're not rules Sherlock. It's called love." John looked at his hands and asked Sherlock again, "_Do_ you want to be a couple, Sherlock?" John kind of hoping and kind of curious, yet also kind of frightened. He didn't know why, but he was scared...

"It makes no difference to me what we are called by ignorant people, John."

"Sherlock, say it. Yes or No? Don't be stubborn."

Sherlock stood up and began pacing about the room. "It doesn't even matte-"

"Answer the question, Sherlock."

He sighed and looked nervously at the ground. "I wouldn't mind... If you _want_ to."

"I already told you I want to..." John reached up and grabbed Sherlock's tie, pulling him towards himself. As soon as Sherlock was in front of him, he stood up and kissed Sherlock hard, slipping his tongue right over Sherlock's, feeling all around Sherlock's mouth, tasting him.

John pulled away, "...But I need a better answer than that." John continued kissing Sherlock until Sherlock did something.

Sherlock pulled away to glare at John properly. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Fine, yes, I do. I want us to be a couple." With that he leaned in and kissed him aggressively, consuming him so much to a point that John fell onto the couch from the sheer force and push of it.

John pulled Sherlock on him then broke the kiss to say something, "Now we have to go through this all again." John kissed Sherlock more. He then realized while kissing Sherlock that more people might come to knock on the door and walk in on them. John stopped the kiss again but briefly... "Uh...Sherlock? Shouldn't we put a sock on the door? More people might come."

Sherlock groaned, nipping at John's neck and collarbone and he unbuttoned the blogger's shirt. "No."

* * *

((Ooh, that was so much fun. I like that ending. I do think I'll start on another Johnlock fic in the next few days, but this one has reached it's end! I did not think it would actually end up being this long! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, as ever, I would love feedback and constructive criticism! :D ))


End file.
